This invention relates to an ozonizer for generating ozone (O.sub.3) by causing a corona discharge to occur between electrodes oppositely arranged in air.
As ozonizers of this type there have been developed various ozonizers in which a pair of electrodes are oppositely arranged in air, to which a high voltage is applied to induce a corona discharge therebetween while continuously supplying air to the discharge field thereby to generate ozone continuously.
In such devices, however, it is necessary that ozone produced in the field of corona discharge should be continuously taken out of the discharge field, and at the same time fresh air (oxygen) should be supplied to the discharge field. Therefore, the conventional ozonizers are provided with a blower, a pump or the like at the front or rear side of the discharge field. Moreover, in the conventional ozonizers, especially in large ones, since the temperature of the electrodes rise due to the corona discharge, it is essential to provide a cooling device. This poses a problem that many accessories must be provided, so that it is difficult to make the whole device compact and simplify maintenance. An object of the invention is to solve such problems completely.